Currently, a drive bonding zone is generally reserved at a lower border of a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). As shown in FIG. 1, the lower border 11 of the display device 10 is provided with a fanout region 12, an integrated-circuit (IC) bonding region 13, and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) bonding region 14. The fanout region 12 fans out wires such as data lines, the IC bonding region 13 is provided with an IC such as a source driver, and the FPC bonding region 14 is provided with an FPC. The three regions make it be difficult to reduce the width of the lower border 11. To increase a screen-to-body ratio, circuit on film (COF) design has been widely used in existing display devices. As shown in FIG. 2, a lower border 21 of a display device 20 is only provided with an FPC bonding region 22, and an IC 23 is directly arranged in the FPC bonding region 22.
A backlight module of the display device 20 may be an edge-type backlight module or a direct-type backlight module. As shown in FIG. 3, in the structural design of an edge-type backlight module 30, a lamp source 31 is positioned on one side of a light guide plate 32, and a light mixing region 33 is located between the lamp source 31 and an effective operation region (i.e., a region overlapped with an effective display region 24 of the display device 20, see FIG. 2) of the light guide plate 32 to ensure uniform light emission and prevent hotspots from being generated near the lamp source 31. To effectively utilize space, with reference to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, the lamp source 31 is arranged in the lower border area 21 of the display device 20. However, because the lamp source 31 itself has a certain thickness, and the dimensions of the light mixing region 33 are related to light emission uniformity of the display device 20, it is difficult to reduce the size of the lower border 21. Generally, the limit size of the lower border 21 is about 2 mm-3 mm, which is still of a larger gap from left and right borders (less than 1 mm).
In the display device 20 using the direct-type backlight module, the lamp source is positioned at a back (instead of a side) of the effective display region 24 of the display device 20, such that the size of the lower border 21 can be reduced. However, in the direct-type backlight module, the light mixing region required by the lamp source is arranged at the back of the effective display region 24, which may undoubtedly cause larger thickness of the direct-type backlight module, and thus is disadvantageous to thin design of the direct-type backlight module and the display device 20. To achieve the smaller light mixing distance required for the thin design, in the related art, smaller-sized lamp sources (such as mini-LEDs) are used generally and are arranged at a smaller spacing, wherein both the sizes of the lamp sources and the spacing between adjacent lamp sources typically are less than 1 mm. To satisfy the brightness required for display by the display device 20, the number of the lamp sources is larger, and these lamp sources may undoubtedly occupy a larger area, and the lamp sources cannot reflect light. Therefore, light reflected by a brightness enhancement film (BEF) cannot be reused, or even a portion of the light may be absorbed by a structure such as a substrate or the like under the lamp source, such that the light efficiency (i.e., light utilization efficiency) may be reduced, which is disadvantageous to enhancing the front display brightness of the display device 20.